1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to the field of automated and other types of transitioning among health coding systems, nomenclatures, and transaction sets and implementation of such coding systems, nomenclatures, transaction sets, and other features.
2. Background of the Technology
In the related art, health care providers and/or health care plans may utilize a number of different computerized or other types of systems for management and tracking of the data involved in the health care payment process. In the United States, around 1500 health plans are estimated as being available for all health care payment entities nationwide. Although, many of these plans operate a vendor supply system, some level of customization may also be provided and, as a result, thousands of variations may be involved.
There is an unmet need in the art for methods and systems for implementing coding, nomenclature, and transaction set changes, among others, including coding changes for widespread use in the health care industry. There is a further unmet need in the art for methods and systems for assisting affected parties with tracking and implementing coding, nomenclature, and transaction set changes, among others.